


I'm the girl

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, self-hate, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I need help. Serious help.





	I'm the girl

I'm the girl who cries at night  
I'm the girl who regrets everything  
I'm the girl who weighs herself each day  
I'm the girl who cuts herself  
I'm the girl who suffers from abuse  
I'm the girl who has autism, depression, and bipolar disorder  
I'm the girl who fell in love with someone who could never love her back  
I'm the girl who hates her body  
I'm the girl who tries to make people listen to her life story  
I'm the girl who nobody believes  
I'm the girl who gets bullied and beaten up  
I'm the girl who tried to kill herself   
I'm the girl who people tell to kill herself  
I'm the girl who loves the world  
I'm the girl who is ugly  
I'm the girl who is hated  
I'm the girl who did everything wrong  
I'm the girl who is stupid and retarted and fat and everything bad  
I'm the girl who is a bitch  
I'm the girl who is forced to take pills  
I'm the girl who doesn't want to be a girl  
I'm the girl who is filled with love yet surrounded by darkness  
I'm the girl who just can't take it anymore 

Nobody wants to be that girl

 

He's the guy who has the cute laugh  
He's the guy who lights up my day  
He's the guy who I'm in love with  
He's the guy who makes me melt inside  
He's the guy who could never love me  
Hs the guy who isn't noticed enough  
He the guy who has friends who hate me  
He's the guy who should be more popular  
He's the guy who has homophobic parents   
He's the guy who tried to stop me   
He's the guy who cares about me   
He's the guy who would never hurt anyone

He's the guy who saved me


End file.
